In Memoriam
by PucchykoGirl
Summary: Teddy Lupin hated visit the grave, because he hated to confront his ghost, but…If Teddy found an old magic feather belonged to Remus, his father… What would happen?SiriRemonly a little hint, RemTonksDH Spoiler![Sorry for my english, I'm italian!]


**Title:** In Memoriam…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP's story or chara, I'm only using they for my underhand plans (dehihihihohu!), then I will not have money for this fiction (sob…) so I don't earn neither a grain of rice… T.T  
**Before you beginn…** Hi, I'm Italian (sorry for mistakes ") and I wrote this fiction in English because I've made a VERY big 'mistake' during my fanwriter-life, so I'm banned until November from my Italian-ff-site… I wrote it because I'm a big fan of SiriRem and RemTonks and I tried to make these two couples together in a fanfiction and because i think Teddy have a lot of questions about his parents… 

_Teddy Lupin hated visit 'the grave', because he hated to confront his ghost, but…  
If Teddy found a very old magic feather belonged to Remus, his father… What would happen?  
SiriRem (only a little hint), RemTonks (DH Spoiler!)_

Slowly his arms approached the armchair, he was tired, sure, but this was Teddy's idea, then he couldn't lament.  
The old house of his parents… This caused in his own soul a unpleasant sensation of sadness and shame, because every so often he thought he was the reason, because his parents were death. Death and they will not overcome, Teddy knew it.  
The house was old and full of dusty, despite Harry, Victoire and him have visited it a lot of times.  
Ted knew that that house was his first house, his first home, the place where Remus and Tonks lived with him, the place of his first memory.  
The young man with turquoise hair felt his eye become damp, a tears threatening to fall down on his handsome face.  
Harry gave him a look of pity and Teddy hated him; Teddy hated those look, because he was, now, a strong man, because he grew up without a mother and a father and he was proud of it! His parents were heroes, they sacrificed for a new world where them son can live a 'real' and happier life.  
Little Lupin approached the old-style-stairs in front of the little kitchen, he knew that those stairs led to Remus and Dora's room… Teddy loved that attic; he loved it like… Like Victoire, yes! Because when he was in it he could perceive who his parents were, despite he have never knew them.  
The boy opened the door slowly and it squeaked a little bit; the room wasn't so big, in the middle there was a normal and old-style bed (like all the home's furniture) with white and pink sheet, Ted knew that his mother liked pink, maybe pink was her favourite colour, her hair was pink too and Remus loved her hair.  
Ted have read a lot of letter and pages of diary about 'Dora, herm, his mother's hair, her smell, her cheerfulness…  
Opposite the room, on the left of the window, there was a by now known cupboard and on the left Remus' desk.  
It's strange that Teddy have never lied on the bed or sat at the wooden desk, but he preferred to leave all things like when his parents left the house.  
That was a way to rember them… He thought. But now, the temptation of laid on the comfortable mattress was strong, then he fall down on the sheets, in silence.  
His now brown eyes watched interested the wooden ceiling; he knew, and Ted didn't know how, that his father was who chose the chalet; yes, chalet, because they were on a mountain: he knew that his father needed a large open space or a forest where he can spend his full-moon-nights.  
Teddy felt that the old style of the house was Remus' characteristic… Maybe he and his father were really so similar.  
The turquoise-haired-boy closed his eyes, but he couldn't felt asleep, because the matter was… Hum, uncomfortable! Something pricked his back, something hard.  
Ted suddenly stood up watching the bed and massaging his sore body; he picked up the mattress, maybe there was something thought the wooden board…  
-Oh…- He murmured surprised when his glance fell on a little blue box of cardboard. Little Lupin left the mattress on the floor, then he took the mysterious object watching it.  
Yes, it is a box, sure! A blue box.  
Teddy put it on the desk and he set on the chair.  
-Remus John Lupin.- The box was of his father, but why Remus left it under his bed? Maybe the box was really for Teddy, or maybe not…  
Ted opened it slowly and… Only a feather, and old white feather in the middle. Teddy turned a perplexes glance at the object, so he took it and the feather started to tremble.  
It was look like if it… If… Oh, yes, the feather was trying to write something! Lupin searched a roll of parchment and when he found it the feather run to him and Ted fell down, surprised.  
The feather was writing, yes, but the ink didn't appear on the paper.  
-This isn't fair!- Lupin moaned like a six-older-baby.  
Maybe there was a password, maybe was a magic ink… So, what could be the 'word'?  
Ted was concentrated on the parchment when Harry appeared at the door.  
-Ah, I've found it three moth ago.-  
The young boy jumped hearing the voice of his godfather.  
-It function like the Marauder's Map, but I think it's look like Remus' diary because I couldn't read what Remus wrote.-  
Teddy gave him a worried disappointed glance, maybe he couldn't really never knew hid parents. Maybe there weren't other memory of them happy life.  
But, Ted wanted to try no matter how! He leaned his wand oh the feather and he said in an husky voice:

"**I Solemnl****y Swear That I'm Up To No Good"**

Nothing happened… Uncle Harry was right, there weren't way to read what his father have written.  
Lupin lowered his head, defeated and something happened…! Magical the word start to appear on the paper, in black ink and hold calligraphy: 

_Hi, who are you?  
_

Ted remembered when Harry have told him about his second year at Hogwarts; he remembered Voldemort's diary, but he's sure that that feather couldn't be an Horcrux, because Horcruxes were object created by Dark Arts and his father wasn't a 'type for Dark Arts', er, he was DADA's teacher at Hogwarts!  
The turquoise-haired-guy thought maybe he could pretend to be Remus, Ted's calligraphy was identical to the werewolf's. 

_Hi, I'm Remus John Lupin.  
_

Teddy wrote this six simple word trying to use an hold and refine scribble, like his father, and then he waited the feather's answer… He hoped that feather wasn't protect by a very difficult charm!  
Then the plume started to write something…  
Teddy was nervous, yes, nervous and anxious, maybe he could really know about his parents, about them lives! 

_It's impossible, Remus John Lupin is death.  
_

Ted blinked at the paper.  
-What the hell… ?- How can the feather knew about Remus if was Remus the person who created the magic object?!  
It was… It was paradoxical! Dead can't use a wand, it was sure! Maybe the feather wasn't create by his father, or maybe it was under a sort of special charm that 'keep update' the plume, or maybe… He didn't anything else. "Maybe – Teddy though – this plume was for mum!" And maybe Teddy Lupin was more clever than what others could though. 

_I was joking… I'm Nymphadora __Lup__ Tonks.  
_

Ted waited in silence. Nothing was changed... Was the feather broken? Or defective! Teddy left fall the head on his arms, disheartened, approaching his knee on his muscular chest.  
Nothing. Nothing!  
He can't knew nothing about his parents. He can't knew them. He can't knew what kind of person they were! Harry and the rest do the Order have told him a lot of stories about Remus and Tonks, about them job, about them talk, often quarrels, often laugh; Bill, Victoire's father, said that every so often they was laughing and talking with Sirius, his father's best friends, but Teddy have never seen that "Sirius"…  
Maybe some photos, but nothing else. He knew that Sirius was, with Harry's father, Remus and a certain "Peter", a creator of the Marauder's map…  
The plume restarted: 

_It's impossible Nymphadora Tonks is death with his husband.  
_

Teddy held his breath. If the magic object wasn't for his mother… Who was the feather for?  
Uncle Harry? No, it's impossible! If it was really for Harry, he have already read what Remus wrote… No?  
Maybe for Aunt Ginny. No, it's impossible, too: ok, Ginny was his father's student like Harry, but there weren't reason to leave the feather to her.  
Which person he haven't tried yet?   
Little Lupin started to think… A strange glare lit up his deep, brown eyes… Him! Yes, maybe it was for him! 

_I'm sorry, really… I'm Ted Lupin, Tonks and Remus' son.  
_

The feather was still in the same position for a lot of seconds… Teddy hoped that that time he was right!  
He could heard his breath in the room, his thoughts were running fast in his head, like an hurricane.  
"This time I'm right! This time I'm right!" 

_Hi Ted, I'm happy to see, er, read you.  
_

Ted didn't knew if what he felt was happiness or a sensation of release but he knew that a tear fell on his cheek when he was sure that it was his father… No, one moment, he meant that the words on the paper were written by Remus!  
Soon, wasn't only a tear on his cheek, soon it became two, three, four tears down his face… Teddy can't threatened the joy to see what his parents have left to him. 

_I think you've already understood I'm Remus, your father.  
This plume is a magic object; it's a feather where people can leave them thoughts.  
I created it when I was twenty…  
When I've lost James and Lily, I've created it for my friends, for the member of the Order, so they could have a memory of me._

_Times I've used this weren't a lot, years ago (when Harry was fifteen), I've left some thoughts for my friend, Sirius (I think Harry and the others have told you about him).  
If you're searching memories of me and your mum or anything else, there's a box in Grimmauld Place, 12, under Sirius' cupboard… Only the person who have read this could see the box…  
_

All was silent. Ted though he could write some questions to his father, but the plume was too fast for him… 

_This isn't an Horcrux or anything similar (I won't tell you about how could I know about Horcruxes), this is a magic plume that automatically update itself when one or more possessors dead…  
Then, I can't overcome, sorry… Excuse me for never know you.  
I hope you have lived and you'll live a happier and really life and I hope you've understood why I and your mum are death.  
I think Harry is a very good godfather and Weasley are very good person…  
I've a lot of thing to tell you, but I think photos and letters are better!  
I'm sorry that you can't write anything to tell me, because I can't answer you, but I hope you will not forget us.  
A hug, and all our love…  
Your father, Remus  
And your mother, 'Dora  
_

Now, the feather was still on the couch. The paper was white, like it was ever written… Teddy's hands trembled a little bit.  
"Grimmauld Place number twelve." This was the only thing in his head. He must follow the box!  
Suddenly, he felt mysteriously empty, like, like he had forget something… Why he felt like that?  
An image appeared in his head… In nineteen years, NINETEEN, he has never talked with them, he has never looked the grave: it was too painful for him. But he knew that that behavior was unfair… He felt like… Like a worm…


End file.
